Les assassins
by Toxicookie
Summary: un pot de cookies peut briser une vie (inspiré d'un épisode de bob l'éponge)


C'était un soir d'automne, où la pluie tombait et le tonnerre rugissait à l'extérieur du Sunny.

S « t'es vraiment qu'un débile ! »

Z « parle pour toi, **gros** débile ! »

Sanji et Zoro se disputaient pour la dix neuvième fois consécutive. Chopper en avais plus qu'assez. Il prit sa forme humaine et hurla :

C « y'en a assez de vos idioties ! vous allez vous taire un peu ? on se s'entend plus penser ! »

S « c'est la faute du marimo ! si il existait pas, on en serait pas la ! »

Z « on peut dire la même chose pour toi ! »

C « ARRETEZ ! »

CHBAM ! chopper reprit ses esprit, pour voir Sanji étalé par terre, les yeux fermés, du sang coulant d'une petite blessure au crâne.

C « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Z « tu n'as pas vu ou quoi ? tu étais hors de toi, tu as pris un pot de cookies et tu l'as brisé sur la tête de Sanji ! »

C « mais… mais alors… il est mort ! je suis un assassin ! »

Z « et bah… oui, c'est à peu prés ça. »

C « qu'est ce qu'on va faire, Zoro ? quand les autres vont voir ça, ils vont m'éjecter de l'équipage, la police m'arrêtera, et je finirais mes jours à Impel down, attaché à un poteau, à me faire fouetter par les gardes ! »

Z « oh, du calme ! ça n'arrivera pas, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

C « hein ? comment ça ? »

Zoro tourna lentement la tête vers Chopper, un éclair illumina le ciel noir et il dit avec une voix d'outre tombe :

Z « on va l'enterrer. »

* * *

La pluie tombait à grosse goutte et le tonnerre résonnait quand Zoro et Chopper arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient prévu d'enterrer Sanji : un coin désert au milieu de la forêt, entouré d'arbres menaçants et de corbeaux hurlants.

Zoro portait Sanji et Chopper avait une pelle.

Z « ici, ce sera bien. C'est désert, personne ne nous verra. Creuse. »

C « pourquoi c'est moi qui creuse ? »

Z « parce que c'est toi qui l'as tué ! allez ! »

Chopper se mit à creuser, mais à chaque coup de pelle la boue coulait dans le trou et le rebouchait.

C « j'y arriverais jamais ! qu'est ce qu'on fais ? »

Z « oh, c'est pas possible… »

Ils entendirent tout à coup un bruit de moteur, et virent une voiture qui arrivait vers eux. Zoro jeta Sanji dans un buisson.

C « je croyais que c'étais un coin désert ! »

Z « oui, bah je le croyais aussi ! »

La voiture s'arrêta devant eux, les aveuglant avec ses phares. Deux personnes en sortirent.

« POLICE ! que personne ne bouge ! les mains en l'air ! »

Chopper se mit à genoux.

C « je vous en supplie ! je le ferais plus, j'ai même pas fais exprés ! »

Ils se rendirent alors compte que les « policiers » étaient en fait Franky et Robin.

F « on vous as bien eus, hein ? hahaha ! »

Z « haha, euh … oui… très drôle, hein ? et, euh… qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici ? »

R « il y a ici des ruines que je voulais visiter. Et vous, que faites vous ici… avec une pelle ? »

Chopper se mit à suer à grosses gouttes.

C « on… euh… on … »

Z « on s'entraînait au combat ! chopper a découvert que la pelle fais une très bonne arme, et il voulait l'essayer au combat ! mais comme il ne voulait pas abîmer le Sunny, on a décidé de la faire ici ! »

Robin et Franky se regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

R « et vous pouvez nous faire une démonstration ? »

Z « euh… non, car… on est très fatigués, tu vois ?! la pelle est une arme difficile à manier, il faut qu'on se repose ! »

F « pas de problème, les mecs, on va vous ramener ! mettez la pelle dans le coffre et montez ! »

Z « ah… euh… bonne idée… viens, chopper, je vais t'aider à mettre la pelle dans le coffre ! »

Zoro ouvrit le coffre, laissant Franky et Robin seuls à l'avant de la voiture.

Z « bon, chopper, écoute moi bien. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit, c'est compris ? »

C « oui… mais qu'est ce qu'on fais de Sanji ? on peut pas le laisser la ! »

Z « met le discrètement dans le coffre, et en arrivant je ferais diversion pendant que tu le mettras à la cale, en attendant qu'on décide quoi en faire. »

Ils mirent Sanji et la pelle dans le coffre, puis s'assirent à l'arrière.

F « et bah dis donc ! ce temps est **mortellement** ennuyeux, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Zoro se tourna vers Chopper, qui suait à grosses gouttes.

Z « euh… oui… on peut le dire… sinon, quoi de neuf ? »

F « oh, et bien, j'ai une faim à **réveiller un mort** ! »

Sur la banquette arrière, Chopper aurait pu remplir une piscine avec ses sueurs froides.

R « sinon, je viens de lire dans le journal un rapport sur le nombre de **meurtres** qui aurait augmenté… »

Zoro s'aperçut que Chopper était en train de se faire pipi dessus. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Z « je te conseille de te calmer, sinon on est tous foutus ! »

F « et nous voila arrivés au Sunny ! je vais vous aider à décharger vos affaires ! »

Z « INUTILE ! je… oh ! la bas ! une soucoupe volante ! »

Il fit un gros clin d'œil à Chopper, qui resta complètement stoïque.

F « où ça ? je ne la vois pas. »

Z « regarde mieux, voyons… euh, Chopper ? et si tu déchargeais ta **PELLE** (gros clin d'œil) pendant que je montre la soucoupe à nos amis ? hein ? »

C « quoi ? »

Z « VA DECHARGER ! »

Chopper s'exécuta pendant que Zoro montrait l'horizon à Franky et Robin. Cette dernière semblait suspicieuse. Une fois Sanji à la cale, Chopper revint.

Z « alors ? tu as déchargé ta **PELLE** ( gros clin d'œil) ? »

C « quoi ? »

Z « et bien, ta **PELLE** (gros clin d'œil) ? c'est bon ? »

C « la pelle, oui, et le cadavre, je l'ai mis à la cale. »

Robin s'avança.

R « le cadavre ? »

Z « euhmaisouibiensurle… le cadavre exquis ! tu sais, ce jeu où on écrit des mots sur des bouts de papiers ! haha sacré Chopper ! »

R « comment ça ? ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Z « oooooh mais est ce que par hasard ce serais pas l'heure du dîner ? mais si je crois ! on va se laver et on vous rejoins, Chopper et moi ! »

R « ah oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande ce que Sanji nous as préparé. »

A ces mots, chopper et Zoro se regardèrent. Ils s'éclipsèrent dans la salle de bain.

C « comment on va faire ? Sanji est mort et le dîner est pas prêt ! ils vont tout savoir ! »

Z « y'a pas 36 solutions ! je vais me déguiser en Sanji et faire la cuisine ! »

C « toi, Zoro ? Toi ? alors que tu sais même pas décongeler une pizza ? »

Z « c'est bien pour ça que je compte sur toi ! dés que je me met à faire un truc bizarre, tu fais diversion ! »

Zoro sortit une perruque blonde et une boîte de maquillage.

Z « c'est partit. »

* * *

Chopper arriva dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était attablé.

C « zoro s'excuse, mais il ne se sent pas bien, il ne mangera pas avec nous ce soir. »

L « je mangerais sa part alors ! je me demande ce que Sanji nous as préparé de bon ! »

A ces mots, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et Zoro, avec une perruque blonde sur la tête et des sourcils en vrille dessinés au marqueur, s'installa au grill.

Z « bon, ce soir ce sera steak et œuf au plat ! »

Il mit un steak sur le grill, puis attendit.

C « Zor… euh Sanji ? et si tu allumais le grill, pour faire cuire la viande ? »

Z « hein ? ah oui tiens. »

Zoro mit le feu au maximum. Il sortit un œuf et s'apprêtait à le casser sur le grill.

C « sanji ? excuse moi mais je crois que les œufs se cuisent dans des poêles.. »

Z « ah, en effet. »

Il posa la poêle sur le grill et cassa l'œuf, qui tomba à côté de la poêle.

Z « et merde. »

C « Zor… euh Sanji ! le steak brûle ! »

Le steak était noir carbone et dégageait de la fumée. Zoro prit une grande respiration et annonça :

Z « bon, aujourd'hui, ce sera lentilles et sardines en boite ! »

N « Sanji ? je trouve que tu as l'air… bizarre. »

Z « oh, un petit rhume, rien de grave, haha ! bon, laissez moi cuisiner ! »

Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boite de lentilles.

Z « bon, comment ça s'ouvre ? »

Tout le monde regardait le faux Sanji dans un silence de mort, pendant que Chopper se prenait la tête dans les mains avec un soupir de désespoir.

Zoro avait enfin trouvé comment ouvrir la boite.

Z « aie ! mais ça coupe cette saloperie ! »

Il versa la boite dans un plat et le posa au milieu de la table.

R « tu ne le fais pas cuire ? »

Z « euh, non, c'est plus nutritif cru ! »

N « Sanji, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Z « euh… maintenant que tu le dis je ne me sens pas très bien… je devrais consulter… »

C « TRES BONNE IDEE ! viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! mangez vos sardines, vous ! »

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

* * *

C « qu'est ce qu'on fais maintenant ? on est foutus ! »

Z « on a qu'a dire que Sanji est très malade et qu'il doit quitter l'équipage ! oui, voila ! »

R « qui va quitter l'équipage ? »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Robin.

R « je vous ais suivis, vous aviez l'air trop louches. Bon, maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous fabriquez ! on dirait que vous avez commis un meurtre ! »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Chopper devint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Z « nous ? tu… tu crois vraiment qu'on aurais pu tuer Sanji et cacher le corps dans la cale ? mais alors la… p … p … pas du tout ! »

R « très bien, allons voir à la cale dans ce cas ! »

Zoro et Chopper se jetèrent aux pieds de Robin.

C « Robin, pitié ! tout est de la faute de Zoro ! »

Z « c'est un mensonge ! c'est lui qui l'as tué ! »

Mais Robin était déjà partie. ils dévalèrent les escaliers menant à la cale. Une fois la bas, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque cadavre.

R « vous vous fichez de moi ? il n'y a pas de corps ici ! »

Z « oui, euh… c'était une blague haha ! on t'as bien eue, hein ? »

L'air pas convaincue, Robin repartit.

Z « bien joué, Chopper. Bon, où t'as caché le corps ? »

C « et bah… ici. Il devrait y être. »

Z « mais c'est pas possible, il y a que nous ici ! »

Zoro remarqua soudain une silhouette au fond de la cale, qui ressemblait à celle de Sanji. Seulement, celui-ci était debout, les bras tendus devant lui, le teint livide, et avançait lentement vers les deux idiots.

Z « UN ZOMBIE ! »

C « IL VA NOUS DEVORER ! »

Zoro et Chopper sortirent en courant et fermèrent la porte de la cale.

C « qu'est ce qu'on fais ? il est revenu nous tuer à son tour ! »

Z « il n'y a qu'un moyen de tuer ces saloperies, c'est de viser la tête ! chacun de son côté et que le meilleur survive ! je vais chercher une arme ! bonne chance ! »

C « Zoro ! ne me laisse pas seul ! »

Mais le sabreur était déjà partit. Le zombie ouvrit la porte et s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Chopper.

C « Sanji, je t'en supplie ! j'ai pas fais exprès ! c'était un accident ! AAAAAH ! »

Il s'aperçut que le zombie riait.

C « S… Sanji ? »

S « quels imbéciles vous êtes ! hahaha ! »

C « tu… t'es pas mort ? »

S « mais non ! c'était juste trop tentant de vous voir vous démener pour cacher mon corps, il faut dire que vous êtes tellement nuls ! hahaha ! »

C « alors… tu… tu as fais semblant ? mais tu sais à quel point tu nous as fait peur ? »

S « ah, oui, j'ai bien vu ! »

Pendant que Sanji riait, Chopper essayait de ne pas l'étrangler. Tout à coup, il entendit un grand CHBAM ! et releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Zoro éclater la tête de Sanji avec un pot de cookies.

Z « en pleine poire ! tu peux me remercier Chopper, je t'ai sauvé ! Chopper ? pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Chopper semblait sur le point d'exploser.

C « MAIS ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! IL ETAIT MORT ET TU L'AS TUÉ ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE MAINTENANT ? ON VA TOUS CREVER ! AAAAAAAAH ! »

Zoro regarda un instant chopper hurler et courir dans toute la salle, puis il s'aperçu que tout l'équipage les avais rejoint.

L « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Z « c'est une bonne question. Je dois t'avouer que même moi, je ne comprend plus rien. »

Sanji se releva en se tenant la tête.

S « aie… qu'est ce que je fais la ? »

C « tu… tu ne te souviens plus ? »

S « non… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

C « oh rien, rien du tout ! tu est vivant, c'est le principal ! haha ! »

Chopper se rapprocha de Zoro.

C « il est vivant ! on ira pas en prison ! »

Z « mais comment il peut être vivant ? il était mort ! »

L « bon, je sais pas c'est quoi votre histoire, mais je sais que j'ai faim et qu'il y a rien à manger ! Sanji, à la cuisine ! »

Sanji partit pour la cuisine.

Z « bon et bah, je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il est vivant. »

C « je t'expliquerais un jour. »

Z « au fait, chopper, il faut que je te dises… »

C « oui ? »

Z « bah, en fait, c'est pas toi qui a tué Sanji, au début… c'est moi. mais comme tu ne te rappelais plus de rien, j'ai décidé de te faire porter le chapeau, haha… hum… voila … »

Chopper releva lentement la tête à la manière d'un serial killer.

C « tu veux dire… que depuis le début… tu m'as entraîné la dedans… alors que j'y étais pour rien ?! »

Z « et bah… oui. »

C « JE VAIS TE TUER ! »


End file.
